Godzilla: Daikaiju War
Plot 70's Godzilla had been defending the Earth for many years now and he had defeated many powerful foes, even defeating a mechanical copy of himself. 70's Godzilla lived in peice with his Monster Island allies until the one fateful day crystals began appearing all over the island. 70' s Godzilla and Anguirus inspect this when the heavens split and SpaceGodzilla slowly touches down to face them, Anguirus charges forward at SpaceGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam, Anguirus' god-like hide manages to shrug it off. Anguirus pounces onto SpaceGodzilla, clawing and biting at his face and chest, SpaceGodzilla lifts Anguirus into the air with his telekinesis before opening fire with corona's, the beams blows Anguirus' armor open as he screams out in pain. SpaceGodzilla eyes a neabry crystal structure and prepares to drop Anguirus on it but is hit by 70's Godzilla's atomic ray, SpaceGodzilla drops Anguirus to the ground as he struggles to breathe. 70's Godzilla fires his heat ray onto SpaceGodzilla several times, each blast covering SpaceGodzilla in explosions, SpaceGodzilla returns fire with his own corona beam, 70's Godzilla manages to dodge but SpaceGodzilla uses his telekinesis to turn it around and send it into 70's Godzilla's back. 70's Godzilla roars out in pain as it harpoons itself into his back. 70's Godzilla charges forward and rams SpaceGodzilla onto his back, 70's Godzilla then charges up another heat ray but SpaceGodzilla sweeps 70's Godzilla off his feet with his tail. The two Kaiju rise and have a short melee fight before SpaceGodzilla assults 70's Godzilla with his shoulder lightening, this manages to stun 70's Godzilla as SpaceGodzilla fires a corona beam into his face, blowing half of it open and knocking 70's Godzilla onto his back. Anguirus rises and growls as he circles SpaceGodzilla before roaring a distress call into the air, shortly afterwards the team of Rodan, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Manda, Kumonga, Varan, and a Kamacuras all emerge from the woods to face Godzilla's outer space duplicate. SpaceGodzilla floors msot of the Kaiju instantly with his corona beams but Anguirus and Gorosaurus manage to charge through and attack SpaceGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla swings at them both but they are both to powerful and quick to be effected or his by the fists. Anguirus slams his carapace into one side of SpaceGodzilla and Gorosaurus kicks and headbuts at the other. SpaceGodzilla fires a corona beam into Gorosaurus' throat, blowing it open and causing Gorosaurus to scream out in pain as his throat and mouth gushed blood. SpaceGodzilla then began clawing at Gorosaurus' open throat, trying depsrately to save his friend, Anguirus continues slamming his spiked carapace into SpaceGodzilla's side, leaving a crack across one of SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. SpaceGodzilla ignores the ankylosaur and takes the pain, not noticing the crack, Gorosaurus then collapses down a hill, never seen again, assumed dead. SpaceGodzilla then tutrns at Anguirus and kicks him in the jaw, sending Anguirus rolling a great distance. SpaceGodzilla is then charged at by Varan, SpaceGodzilla laughs at ther pitiful Kaiju as he lets him get close before he prepares to fire another corona but he suddenly feels his ankles tied together, he looks down to see Manda wrapped around his ankles. Varan then claws and punches at SpaceGodzilla as Kumonga fires webbing onto SpaceGodzilla, Manda slithers out the way as SpaceGodzilla becomes completely wrapped up by the web, Varan headbutt's SpaceGodzilla onto his back. Varan then leaps onto SpaceGodzilla, biting and tearing at him, Manda joins in, followed by Kamacuras, Rodan, and Anguirus, becoming fed up with them all SpaceGodzilla fires corona beams into every directions, every monster shreiked out in agony as they where sent flying away from SpaceGodzilla. All except Anguirus, he stood his ground before he began ramming and clawing at SpaceGodzilla again, SpaceGodzilla kicked Anguirus in the face again before pulling up one of his nearby crystals with telekinesis and readying to drop it down onto Anguirus. Suddenly Baragon popped up from the ground behind SpaceGodzilla, he roared at Anguirus to "Move!" as the Earth began to shake, suddenly SpaceGodzilla fell into a 100 foot deep pit Baragon had been digging the whole time the monsters had been fighting. Baragon and Anguirus knock boulders down into the pit and all the Kaiju celebrate SpaceGodzilla's defeat and they turn and all begin heading for the fallen 70' s Godzilla to try to awaken they're ally. As they do this tons of energy orbs rise up from the pit, Anguirus is the first to notice and tells everyone to take cover as they rain down onto the monsters. Covering every Kaiju in sight and the land beneath them in explosions,SpaceGodzilla levitates up from the pit, Kumonga fires a strand of web, SpaceGodzilla catches it with his telekinesis before he lifts both it and Kumonga up off of the ground, SpaceGodzilla then uses his powers to pick up a nearby crystal and impale Kumonga with it. SpaceGodzilla then proceeds to wraping Kumonga's corpse with it's own webbing SpaceGodzilla throws it way from him before he sees the twitching Kamacuras, SpaceGodzilla turns Kamacuras into a pile of goop with a single shot of his corona. SpaceGodzilla then levitates through all of the fallen monsters and begins killing them with his corona, Anguirus is the last monster left, SpaceGodzilla lands in front of him and smirks as he watches the weak ankylosaur rise. SpaceGodzilla then fires corona's onto Anguirus' head repeatedly, repating this up until a pool of blood came trickling from Anguirus and to his feet, taking his flying form SpaceGodzilla flew from the island. 70's Godzilla awakens shortly afterwards and is saddened by all his friends corpses, going into a blind fit of rage 70's Godzilla leaps into the sea and begins to track SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla lands in Osaka and sets up his crystal fortress and several buildings for sources of power. The G-Force then drop off an SDF Built MechaGodzilla to face SpaceGodzilla, MechaGodzilla assaults SpaceGodzilla with Mega-Buster rays, SpaceGodzilla covers the Mech's face in sparks with a corona beam. He charges forward and swings his tail at MechaGodzilla, he ducks beneath the tail, and as SpaceGodzilla turns around its revealed he'd been charging an energy beam. SpaceGodzilla puts his hand in front of MechaGodzilla's face and fires the beam, knowing the blast would kill them the pilots inside MechaGodzilla immediately put up MechaGodzilla's beam sheild. The blast washes over the sheild harmlessly and MechaGodzilla begins beating down onto SpaceGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla then fires his corona at the sheild repeatedly, but MechaGodzilla just walks towards SpaceGodzilla and continues to beat on him. When MechaGodzilla has SpaceGodzilla weak eneough he deactivates his sheild, backs up and charges up a Mega-Buster ray, SpaceGodzilla barely manages to stand before activates his aura. SpaceGodzilla leaps at MechaGodzilla and put him in a bear-hug the aura causes an electrical disturbance and MechaGodzilla shuts down before firing his Mega-Buster ray into the air. SpaceGodzilla then grabs MechaGodzilla and flings him into his crystal fortress, MechaGodzilla is impaled by a crystal as the two pilots eject from the Mech, SpaceGodzilla roars out victoriously and begins absorbing energy from his crystals. SpaceGodzilla then sees a group of fleeing citizens, he aims his corona beam at them when suddenly his attention is caught by a familiar roar. 70's Godzilla bursts from the sea, his eyes now completely red, he had gone into his rage mode and his only objective "Kill SpaceGodzilla." As 70's Godzilla begins to defeat SpaceGodzilla, MechaGodzilla rises up from the crystal fortress and begins stomping towards 70's Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. Back at the G-Force base the screen read, "Kill Godzilla. Obliterate Godzilla." they realize that the AI they used from the original MechaGodzilla was taking over and was trying to fill out its main objective. MechaGodzilla realizes there are two Godzilla's so he unleashes his all-out assault onto them both, 70's Godzilla tanks the assault but major parts of SpaceGodzilla's body are blown open by it. 70's Godzilla rips one of SpaceGodzilla's crystals up from the ground and throws it through MechaGodzilla's chest, MechaGodzilla falls into the crystal fortress and begins activating his self destruct sequence for 60 seconds. 70's Godzilla charges up a heat ray to obliterate MechaGodzilla but SpaceGodzilla uses his telekinesis to pick up a crystal and shove it through the back of 70's Godzilla thye. 70's Godzilla becomes enraged before he uses his beserk strength to tear it out of his leg and drive it through SpaceGodzilla's chest, 70's Godzilla knocks SpaceGodzilla ontop of MechaGodzilla as his countdown reaches 10. 70's Godzilla charges up an atomic heat ray and fires it at the crystal in SpaceGodzilla's chest at the same time MechaGodzilla blows up, MechaGodzilla and SpaceGodzilla both die in the explosion but 70's Godzilla knocked back into sea. 70's Godzilla falls unconsious at the bottom of the sea. Suddenly the heavens split and a beam of light shines down into the sea where 70's Godzilla's lay at and pulls him up into the sky before it closes, 70's Godzilla awakens to find himself standing in front of the Gaurdians. Sure of 70's Godzilla being dead the scientist Dr. Tokimio realizes there was a single Godzillasaurus he had tracked to a distant island, he secretly takes a ship to the island and drops an atomic bomb on it as Godzillasaurus went for a drink of water. He flies away and a new Godzilla emerges from where the island once was, the new Godzilla roars out into the air before he disappears beneath the sea. Dr. Tokimio goes back to lake-side home and waits for the new Godzilla's arrival. Godzilla II roars as he explodes from beneath the oceans waves, he stomps into Japan and destroys Tokyo, unopposed. Godzilla II destroys everything in the city then falls asleep in the center, the G-Force scientists study this new Godzilla and come up with the fact that he came to Tokyo because it used be its territory until man took over, and that it hates man with all its being. Dr. Tokimio watches this on the new and becomes worried that he may have made a terrible mistake. The next day Godzilla II wakes up to find himself surrounded by tanks, Godzilla II destroys them all with his heat ray. He rises and heads for the countryside, everyone in the countryside is evacuated except Dr. Tokimio stays, knowing it was his fault for creatung this new evil Godzilla and he must pay for it. Godzilla II destroys everything he crosses until he gets to Dr. Tokimio's house, Godzilla II remembers Tokimio and remembers that Tokimio would visit him on the Island but remembered when Tokimio dropped the bomb on him. Godzilla II becomes enraged at Tokimio for mutating him and destroys the house with his atomic beam, Godzilla II then heads for the recovering Osaka. The G-Force brings out Gangora, a robot they had been building from peice's of MechaGodzilla, Gangora flies down straight at Godzilla II and rams him through a mountain. The two Kaiju tumble down a hill and clash, punching and clawing at each other, finally they hit the bottom, Godzilla II throws Gangora off of him, rises and charges up a heat ray. Gangora rises and fires his shocker anchors into Godzilla II's chest and knee's, he electrocutes Godzilla II for 15 seconds, the longest 15 seconds of the G-Force leaders life (who was watching this back at the base) Godzilla II stumbles around stunned as Gangora unleashes his wrist rockets onto Godzilla II, blowing huge peices of his body away. Finally Gangora uses his Nova Beam from his stomach onto Godzilla II, knocking the Kaiju out, the G-Force come in and take Godzilla II back to the base to be studied on more. Meanwhile back on Monster Island it is revealed that Anguirus' regeneration had healed him a long time ago and he had been wandering around the island in search for Godzilla, after comming to the consuption that Godzilla was dead, Anguirus roared out in anger before he spotted a mountain. He unleashed his anger onto it, tearing at it with his claws and rolling into a ball before he slammed into it repeatedly, destroying the mountain, Anguirus stood panting angrily as the peices of mountain fell down around him. Realizing that he could not avenge his fallen allies and that both Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla where dead. Suddenly a familiar roar caught his attention, Anguirus turned to see a figure approaching him. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goji64